


The Dentist

by realsg1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsg1/pseuds/realsg1
Summary: One shot: BtVS, post-Chosen. Slight spoilers.I think I'm hilarious... :-)Previously published on ff.net.





	

Disclaimer: Nothing below is mine, except the story concept. I'm sure Joss could write it better, but it's my turn to have the fun.

 

The Dentist

 

Dawn sat down on the old couch across from Xander's ratty brown recliner and crossed her arms defiantly.

"I won't go," she announced clearly, glaring at Xander as he lounged behind one of Andrew's "Amazing Spiderman"™ comics.

Zander looked at her over the top of the slender book, fixing his one-eyed glare on her. "Yeah, you will."

"You can't make me," the teenager shot back, tossing her straight hair dark hair over her shoulder. "I can so take you down."

Xander nodded, putting the comic down in his lap. "I know you can, Dawnie, but just remember—this wasn't my decision, or even my idea. I'm just driving."

Dawn shook her head. "We can always just tell them we went, and go for lunch or to the mall instead. Oh, I heard there's this awesome sale on shoes over at Macy's, and there's a promotion going on right now at the…" She trailed off as Xander started chuckling.

"That'll only work until you eventually fall over, clutching your jaw in pain."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe this. Stupid monks could have put something in the spell that said 'she shall never have cavities, no matter how many rolls of Sprees she eats', couldn't they?"

Xander sat his chair up, tucking in the footrest. "C'mon. Let's get this over with. The sooner we leave, the sooner your nightmare encounter with the demon in the guise of a dentist is over."

Dawn heaved a sigh and followed him out of the living room. "Fine. Whatever. But bring a couple of stakes and an axe, would you? You never know about this stuff on a Hellmouth."

Two hours later, Xander and Dawn clambered back into the van. Both were covered in puke-green demon blood, and had garnered several weird looks on their way out of the building and across the parking lot. Dawn snuck a glance at Xander and looked away quickly as something squishy dripped out of his hair. It landed on his shoulder with an audible splat.

"You know I was kidding about the whole 'demon in the guise of a dentist' thing, right?" Xander asked quietly, shuddering as the squishy bit slid down his arm.

"Like I said, you never know on a Hellmouth," Dawn countered, touching her rapidly bruising jaw gingerly. "On the upside, I won't need to have that tooth fixed. I'm pretty sure it's on the floor of the office in there somewhere."

"Ugh." Xander put the van into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. "Next time, Buffy gets to take you to the dentist."


End file.
